Secrets
by tiesha87
Summary: We all believe that by holding secrets we are protecting the ones we love. What if the secret that we hold nearest to our heart gets told and you only held on to it because you believed a lie? Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen were high school sweethearts until a lie tore them apart on the day of their wedding causing Bella to leave him at the altar and disappear? Will he forgive her
1. Prologue

**A/N: I am not the owner of the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am only the owner of the plot that made this story come about. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**PROLOGUE**

EPOV

"What the hell are you talking about, Bella? I loved you then and I still love you now." I said.

I couldn't understand where she was coming from with this new revelation that I wanted Tanya. Tanya Denali, of all the people. The one woman who despised Bella and tried to get me to cheat on her the night of my bachelor party. Bella looked at me with fury in her eyes.

"You don't have to sit here and lie to me, Edward? I won't keep you away from your daughter any longer. If you want to establish any kind of relationship with Nessie, you will go by my rules. I refuse to let my daughter get hurt by you or your family." Bella replied.

She was so beautiful when she was angry. The way her lips pursed into a thin line and the lines she got on her forehead that made her eyebrows arch was magnificent. I was instantly hard just thinking about it. I still remember the way her lips felt when we made love. Oh, oh! Instant boner! Think of mom and dad having sex! Alice and Jasper! Emmett and Rosalie!

"Are you even listening to me, Edward? Get the hell out of your head and stop staring at me with those creepy lustful eyes of yours! You will never get this again! Ever!" Bella yelled. Yeah, she was majorly pissed.

**A/N: Sorry, this is so short. The chapters will be longer. I can't give an update right now but it will continue to be updated for now once a week. Please hit the review button.**


	2. The Wedding

**A/N: I am not the owner of the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am only the owner of the plot that made this story come about. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

BPOV

As I sat in front of the vanity mirror looking at my reflection for the first time since Alice barged in and took completely over, I couldn't believe the image that was transparenting back at me. The woman I was looking at was flawlessly beautiful. Her long mahogany hair with with red highlights when it was reflected in the light was cascaded down to the middle of her back in beautiful waves underneath a beautiful white lace veil that was connected to the blue sapphire antique tiara on the top of her head. She was dressed in a white Vera Wang strapless gown with a lace bodice with rhinestone embroidery with a three-foot train and a lavender sash around her waist and tied in an intricately beautiful bow in the middle of her back. In her hand was the most amazing assortment of lavender, white, and black roses that she had ever seen. I was shocked to see that she was the woman reflecting in the mirror. I was the amazing goddess. It was my wedding day. Me, Isabella Marie Swan, am marrying my high school sweetheart and the love of my life, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, today. Our wedding was being held in one of the most historic churches in New York City, St. Paul's Chapel and I had Alice to thank for all of this. I looked over at my friends, Rosalie Hale-Cullen, Angela Weber, and Jessica Stanley, who were all standing behind me in their lavender bridesmaid dressed with smiles on their faces as they tried not to let the tears shed. I stood up from the chair and turned around. Before anyone was able to speak, there was a hard knock on the door and we all laughed knowing that only one person could have a knock like that. Alice went to open the door for her oldest brother, Emmett Cullen, professional football player for the New York Giants and Rosalie's husband.

Emmett looked around the room before walking in. "Is it clear to come in?" he asked. Jessica replied, "Yeah, Emmett. It's clear." Emmett looked at each one of us and whistled. "Wow! You girls sure do clean up nicely." "Wish we could say the same for you , honey" Rosalie replied with a smile on her face. Rosalie and Emmett have been married for three years now even they have been together for the past seven years. They are the parents of my beautiful seven-month-old godson, Elijah Cullen. Emmett walked over to me and was about to hug me before Alice interrupted him.

"Emmett Cullen, I swear if you ruin her makeup before we get her down the aisle, I will kill you!" Alice screamed. "Okay, Alice, I don't need you and Edward hunting me down. Anyways, I came up here to tell y'all that they are ready for you guys." Emmett replied. I looked at Emmett and smiled, "Of course they are. We have to make an entrance. You guys go on ahead. I just need to a few minutes to myself. Afterall, this is my last few minutes as a single woman." Everyone looked at me and laughed. Carlisle Cullen, the most prominent surgeon in Manhattan and my future father-in-law, was right at the bottom of the stairs waiting on me. My parents, Renee and Charlie Swan, died a few years ago in a car accident after they were hit by a drunk driver. I walked over to my purse and took out that sonogram that I received from my gynecologist a few days earlier. To say I was shocked to find out that I am pregnant is a grand understatement as I looked at the picture of the baby that Edward and I created together. Just as I was about to open the door to go meet Carlisle, I heard voices outside my door. From the sound of things, Edward was the topic of conversation and I recognized the two voiced as my best friend, Jacob Black and Edward's best friend, Tanya Denali.

"_Why would you want to do this to them, Tanya? Why now?" _Jacob asked. _"Because I don' t think that she deserves him. I have spent the last year of my life being his friend and what he did last night was wrong. He told me he loved me. He slept with me. He told me that he wanted to be with me, Jacob. If he wants those things, why should I let him get married and make the both of them miserable? Bella deserves better than that. He doesn't even want to have children with her. The only reason he is about to marry her is because he believes that he is doing the right thing and feels sorry for her. I think she has a right to know who it is that she is about to marry, Jacob." _Tanya replied rather nonchalantly.

My heart tightened against my chest as I comprehended exactly what she was saying. Edward slept with her. Edward loved her. Edward feels sorry for me. Edward doesn't want any children with me. My hand instantly went to my belly where our child was growing as I leaned against the back of the door as Tanya and Jacob unknowingly continued their conversation.

"_Whether he told you that or not, what proof do you have, Tanya? Edward is marrying Bella today. Let's just go back downstairs before someone hears this conversation. The wedding is about to start." _Jacob replied exasperated.

I knew what I was going to do before I even did it. I wrote Edward a note and I left through the fire escape of the church with just my purse in my hand. I was glad that I was able to get to the airport with no interference from anyone except the stares that I was getting. Yes, I was a runaway bride. It took the attendant only thirty minutes to change my flight that was boarding as soon as she was finished and for that, I was glad. As soon as I got in my seat, my phone began to vibrate incessantly and I knew that it was only Edward and his family wondering where I was. I turned my phone off after contacting the company and changing my number as I let the tears fall after staring in the clear blue sky. I was doing this for my child. Today was supposed to be a good day. I was not supposed to be on an airplane alone in a wedding dress. I was supposed to be married to Edward on my way to Ireland for my honeymoon and enjoying my happiness with the love of my life. I was not supposed to have my heart broken and shattered on my wedding day. I was doing the right thing. After sitting on the airplane for hours, I stepped into the night air, I was doing this for my son or daughter. I was saving them from the hurt that I was feeling right now.


	3. 5 Years Later

A/N: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I do however, own this plot.

CHAPTER TWO

Chapter One-5 Years Later

EPOV

I sat in my office at work just staring at the computer screen. For the past hour, I have looked at the same document over and over. Both Emmett and Jasper told me that I should have taken today off knowing what today was. I looked at the picture of Bella and I that we took at her 21st birthday party. We were happy then. It was the night that I proposed to her. Five years ago today, I was supposed to marry the love of my life, Isabella Swan. I had no idea what happened between the night befpre and when Emmett went to tell the girls that the priest was ready. He told me that she was excited and couldn't wait to get down the aisle, so what happened? We didn't even know that Bella never made it out of her dressing room until Carlisle pulled Jasper aside and gave him the note that she left. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

*Flashback 5 Years Ago*

It was August 13, 2005 and I was getting married. I was nervous and excited at the same time knowing that I was going to be with Bella for the rest of my life. Emmett and Jasper were joking around trying to ease my nerves and it was working. I was glad to have them share this moment with me. Mike Newton and Ben Cheney were also here as my groomsmen. We went to high school together and kept in touch over the years. We were standing just outside the doors of the church waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. My dad, Carlisle Cullen, the most sought after surgeon in New York City, was standing there with my mother, Esme Masen-Cullen, a famous interior designer with smiles on their faces. They were extremely happy for me and I was glad to have them as parents. They had three successful children and were very supportive, the way parents should be. My older brother, Emmett Cullen, the star quarterback for the New York Giants, was married to Rosalie Hale, a professional model and they had a son, Elijah Cullen, who is also my godson. My twin sister, Alice Cullen, a famous fashion designer of her own clothing line called Swan, a joke and dedication to my fiance', Bella, was dating my best friend, Jasper Whitlock, a guitarist with his band, New Moon, for the past three years now and I couldn't be happier for them. The girls walked down the circular stairs and I knew that it was only a matter of time before Bella was walking down the aisle towards me. It little bit of time before I was no longer a single man, but a married one.

Esme asked "Is Bella ready yet?" "She just needed a few more minutes. She's so excited." Angela replied.

I smiled. She was a bunch of nerves just like I was. Twenty minutes passed and Bella had not descended the stairs yet. I knew something was wrong. Jasper read the expression on my face.

"I'll go see if she's ready now. Don't worry, Edward. Everything will be fine." he said.

But he was wrong. Everything was not going to be fine. Everything was a disaster. The best day of my life had turned into my worst nightmare because Bella had left me on our wedding day and I couldn't understand why. Jasper came over to me with a somber look on his face and I knew she was gone.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Bella isn't in her room. She's not even upstairs. There was only this note. Her purse and phone are gone." he said as he handed me the note. I opened it and noticed Bella's handwriting. It read:

Dear Edward,

I am so sorry to have to do this to you, but there is no other choice.. If you want to be with Tanya and have kids with her, then I am giving you the opportunity and freedom to do so. I will not hold you back from your happiness. That is all I want for you, Edward. Please don't try to find me. I will be long gone by the time you read this letter. This is the hardest thing that I will ever have to do in my life, but it is for the best. We won't have a miserable marriage together knowing that you love and want to be with someone else and I won't submit myself to an unfaithful husband. The years that we did have I will never forget and I couldn't ever forget you even if I wanted to. I will always have a part of you with me, in my heart and in my memories. Goodbye, Edward.

With Love,

Isabella Swan

Tears slid down my face as I read the last sentence. Goodbye, Edward. Why would she tell me goodbye? What would make her think that I would want Tanya? I never did. Tanya is just a friend. I love her. My dad grabbed the note from my hand as I roughly pulled on my hair.

"She left him." he told everyone. "She's gone?" Rosalie asked in surprise. "Yeah. She left and I don't have the slightest clue where to start looking for her." Jasper replied. "I don't understand. She was so happy before we came down here. She was ready. She was excited. Why would she just leave?" Jessica asked.

By that time, I had tuned everyone out. I had lost the love of my life and the heartache was nothing compared to what I would feel for the rest of my life. My dad looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"Go, son. Go find her and bring her home. I'll explain to our guests."

*End of Flashback*

For years, I have searched the bottoms of the earth looking for Bella with no luck. There was no trace of her. Tanya was there by my side the entire time being the friend that I needed her to be. Over the years, she became more of a convenience than a companion as we began sleeping together a year ago. Something changed in me the day that Bella left and I have no emotion anymore. I am still hoping that Bella and I can make our way back to each other again. Little did I know, that hope was very near in the future.


	4. News

A/N: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I do however, own this plot.

CHAPTER THREE

Chapter Two-News

BPOV

"Mommy! Mommy! a little girl with long bronze-colored wave hair and emerald green eyes kept screaming as she ran towards me. I was surprised when I found out that I was pregnant, let alone having a baby girl. It was a few minutes into the New Year of 2006, when I went into labor with my daughter. I decided to name her Renesmee Carlie Cullen, after her grandparents and father. She reminded me so much of him. Her love for books. Her love for music. Her love for the piano and guitar. Her love to protect the ones she love and she was only four years old. I reached down and grabbed my daughter's hand as we walked out the gates of her preschool that she enjoyed so much.

"Hey Nessie. How was your day in school?" I finally replied to my daughter as we got settled in my car.

"Mommy, we learned to write our names today." she told me excitedly. I looked at her and smiled. "Really, and how did you do, princess?" I asked. "I did really well, Mommy." "That's great. So what's for dinner? Your choice?" I said. "Mommy, you know I like burgers silly." she said. I laughed. "Burgers it is then. Do you want to invite Bree and Emily over for dinner?" I asked. "Yeah Mommy. That great. I can play and you cook." she said.

I laughed. Like I said before, she was just like her father. Emily and Bree Young were the adopted twin daughters of a lesbian couple and the only friends that I made here except co-workers, Senna and Zafrina Young. They were an amazing couple and we aLways set up playdates for the girls as they were only a year apart and enjoyed the couple. They sometimes reminded me of the family that I left behind. I still haven't told them the reason I left Edward. To this day, it is still too painful to think about. After picking up the girls from next door, I started on dinner. The television was on in the background on some fashion channel that the girls liked to watch when I was frozen by the voice that I heard.

"We are standing here with Alice Cullen-Whitlock and Rosalie Hale-Cullen as they are getting ready to open a boutique for the first time here in Los Angeles, California. Mrs. Whitlock and Mrs. Cullen, how great of it to see you again." the reporter said.

I turned around quickly and there on the screen, looking as exquisite as ever was Alice and Rosalie with somber but happy smiles on their faces. The reporter, whom I know from a rival magazine as Sarah Chalke, was eager to get the answers for the new boutique. I turned the burgers off and turned the volume up.

"So tell me a little about your boutique? Where did the name Isabella come from?" Sarah asked. Alice gave a forced smile and replied, "Our boutique is named after our best friend. We haven't seen her in five years and we know that she's out there somewhere wishing she had our fashion advice. She was never one into fashion, I tell you." I laughed because she was right. "Alice would always have to threaten Bella just to get her into a dress and heels." Rosalie laughed. "This is just a dedication to her. We really miss her and want her to come home. Our family misses her and haven't been the same since she left." she continued.

For some reason, I felt that Rosalie's statement became a plea for me. This isn't the first time that I have had to relocate because I didn't want to be found. They appeared in Atlanta, St. Louis, and Miami, before I finally stayed in Los Angeles. I smiled. Nessie came over and crawled in my lap as I sat down in the recliner.

"Who are they, Mommy? Why you crying?"Nessie asked concerned. "They're your aunts and my best friends, baby." I replied back. "Where is Nessie's daddy?" Emily asked. "Yeah, that mean that he is their brother, right?" Bree asked.

You know sometime preschoolers are too smart for their own good. I looked at my daughter and noticed the sullen look she had on her face. This was not a conversation I was ready to have.

"My daddy didn't want us." Nessie replied. "That is not true, princess. I'm know wherever your daddy is, I know that he wishes he was here with you. Now, you girls go wash up for dinner."

Before Nessie ran off she hugged me. "I'm glad I have you mommy." she said before running to catch up with Emily and Bree. The tears just kept coming after that. I knew that I couldn't keep her from her family any longer. They had to know about her. They had to be apart of her life. I looked at the end of the hallway and listened to my daughter laughing with her friends. At that moment, I knew that she was about to be apart of her father's life, but there was one thing I was sure of: Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali was not going to hurt my daughter the way that they hurt me. 


	5. Surprise

A/N: I do not own any characters. I am just the owner of the plot.

CHAPTER FOUR

Chapter Three-Surprise

EPOV

Today was just another day without my Bella. Rose and Alice had dragged me to Los Angeles with them for the opening of their boutique that was tonight and was glad as Tanya was grating on my last nerve. She wanted me to commit to her and right now, my heart wasn't in it. I knew Tanya's feelings for me were real, but there was just too much of my heart that belonged to Bella. Hell, she was in a relationship with Jacob before she even began showing any interest in me. Tanya wanted to come but I told her that we needed the space apart. This was Alice's third store in the five years that Bella has been missing and I knew that she was missing her best friend. With a little girl on the way, who she planned to name Isabella, Alice was more determined now than ever to find Bella so she can be by her side. Even though her wedding was emotional, Alice refuse to have another life altering experience happen without her best friend there. Sometimes I blame myself for ever getting involved with Bella because of Bella leaving, I have lost the annoying little sister that I have had for the past 26 years. Alice has been partially quiet and calmer these past five years and I know it is the fact that her and Rosalie only have each other to lean on right now. Jessica moved to Florida while Angela moved to Denver and they very seldom keep in touch with one another. Bella was the one to keep everyone together. She was the one to keep the peace. As I finished getting ready, Emmett and Jasper walked in my room.

"Edward, you ready yet?" Emmett asked me. "Yeah, I'm just putting on this ugly ass bow tie that Alice has forced me to wear." I said as I playfully glared at Jasper. "Hey, don't blame me. She's just my wife. That's your sister." Jasper replied back playfully. "I wonder why they chose Los Angeles this time. First, it was Atlanta, then St. Louis, then Miami, and now Los Angeles in hopes that Bella would show up to the opening. Bella hates the big cities." Emmett said doubtful that Bella would appear tonight. "Ever heard of hiding in plain sight, Emmett? Alice told me there was something that was pulling her here. Something that she was missing. This just might be it." Jasper replied. "I know and I'm sorry. I just miss Bella Boo so much. I mean nobody knows why she just chose to leave like that and through the fire escape. Bella was afraid of heights so something had to have happened." Emmett said. "I hope Alice is right so all of our questions can be answered." I said.

A few hours later, the grand opening was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves. Alice and Jasper were dancing carefully on the dance floor as well as my parents and Emmett and Rosalie. This was the time when I doubted my decision not to bring Tanya along. Even though my family don't like Tanya, they would respect my decision. The fashion show was exceptional with all the pieces that they knew Bella would love to wear. Just as I was about to walk onto the floor to cut in between Jasper and Alice, a small girl ran into the back of my leg.

"Renesmee! Get back here!" I heard someone yell and I instantly froze. I knew that voice. That voice has haunted me since my wedding day. That was the voice of Isabella Swan. Bella finally reached the little girl.

"Don't you ever run off from mommy like that again! You almost gave me a heart attack! Now tell this nice man that you're sorry." Bella reprimanded the little girl.

I thought I was dreaming until she looked up and I saw those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Bella?" I asked.

I looked at the little girl and for the first time in my life, I was shocked at the resemblance she held to me. She had my eyes, my hair, but Bella's nose, lips, and cheekbones. This little girl was my daughter. Bella had kept my daughter from me.

"You have some explaining to do?" I said icily.

I don't think that was the right way to go about things as she picked up our daughter quickly and began heading towards the exit. I looked towards my family and noticed Emmett and Jasper heading towards Bella to stop her from leaving. She had changed. Not only was she a blonde now, but Bella was totally different and I wasn't sure that it was a good thing. She had kept my daughter from me and I wouldn't let her leave until I found out why. 


	6. Confrontation

A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Those characters belong to Stephenie Meyer no matter how many times I wish Edward Cullen could belong to me. I only own the plot.

CHAPTER FIVE-Confrontation

BPOV

I sat in front of my mirror, brushing my blonde hair that I changed not long after moving to Los Angeles. I was upset. Not only was I upset, but I was furious. I was a journalist for Los Angeles Magazine for their Style section and I was being forced to go to Alice and Rosalie's grand opening tonight to get an exclusive interview from them. This was putting me in a tough spot because now my cover was about to be uncovered. I was nervous. My boss, Victoria, and her husband, James were class A assholes. Victoria knew about my relationship with Alice and Rosalie and knew that they wouldn't deny me the exclusive. Alice was one of the youngest and hottest fashion designers out there and Victoria's magazine would be the first to have an exclusive with her as this would be their first interview to bring her magazine back to the top. I thought about my earlier conversation with Victoria and James.

*Earlier in the day*

"Bella, could come to my office for a minute please?" Victoria demanded over the intercom in my corner office.

I sighed because that could only mean one thing. She wanted me to cover an important story, which meant I wouldn't like the story that she was about to propose. I walked in her office with the most forced smile that I could muster and sat down in front of Victoria and James, the owners of Los Angeles Magazine.

"Yes, Victoria?" I asked. "The new boutique, Isabella, is having a grand opening tonight and I want you to cover it." she said.

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Victoria, I am honored that you trust me with that, but I can't do it." I said hopeful that she will see my dilemma. "Bella, that is exactly why I need you to do it. You know the know their family. They won't deny you an exclusive and this could put LA Mag back on top. Wouldn't you like to be the one to say you contributed to that? Or if you don't comply with my request, you will find yourself on the unemployment line." Victoria said.

James just smiled at me as he nodded in agreement to what his wife just said. I put my head down in defeat. I loved my job. I enjoyed my job. I was being forced to face my past, something I was definitely not ready to do. The grand opening was tonight, which meant that Nessie was going to have to come along and miss her ballet lessons.

"Okay. I will do it, but on one condition." I waited for them to answer and when they nod their heads, I continued. "I will conduct this interview on my terms and no one else's. Not yours or any one else and there has to be an extra ticket for my daughter. Those are my conditions. Take it or leave it."

Victoria pondered my conditions while her husband just sat there smiling. He creeped me out all the time, but he was my boss so my personal opinions about him didn't matter.

"Sure, Bella. We agree with your conditions." Victoria said with a smile.

*End of Flashback*

After both of us was finished dressing, I brushed Nessie's wavy hair down to the middle of her back. Nessie was wearing a short sleeve pink dress with white roses on the silk material with a pair of white patent leather shoes with a white sweater. I was wearing a tight black dress that accentuated my long legs with a pair of black high heel stilettos. My makeup was flawles so I knew that both Alice and Rosalie would approve of my appearance. I had applied my diamond hoop earrings that I recently bought and grabbed my silver purse before Nessie and I left the comfort of our home into the chaos that was about to pursue. Nessie and I had been to the grand opening for a little over an hour and I hadn't spotted any of the Cullens yet, which I was hopeful for until Nessie let go of my hand and ran. I knew that she had recognized someone from the pictures that I had showed her a few days prior of my life before she became a part of it. After reliving the memories of me, Alice, and Rosalie, she became intrigued by the pictures. The most recent one of the three of us, the night of my bachelorette party in front of the light up Empire State Building. The girl had a very good photographic memory.

"Renesmee!" I yelled just as she ran into some guy. "Renesmee!"

When I finally reached her without trippingover my own feet for once, I was relieved. No one paid attention to us except for the guy that she ran into.

"Don't you ever run from mommy like that again! You almost gave me a heart attack! Now tell this nice man that you're sorry." I reprimanded her as I picked her up off the floor. As I stood back up and she turned around, I was faced with those gorgeous green eyes that I fell in love with years ago. The same eyes that my daughter inherited. I was looking into the eyes of my ex-fiance and Renesmee's father. While her eyes were soft and warm, his was daring and furious.

"Bella?" he asked.

I noticed Edward look from me to Renesmee and the moment had come. He had noticed that she was his daughter.

"You have some explaining to do?" Edward said icily.

I turned with Renesmee in hand and practically ran in the opposite direction towards the exit.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" he yelled and I knew that all the attention was directed to me. Before I could get to the exit with Renesmee, Emmett and Jasper were in front of me blocking the door.

"Please just let me get out of here. I can't do this here. Not now. Not in front of my daughter." I pleaded with them.

"Mommy, who are they?" Nessie asked.

For the first time since they stopped me, they looked at Renesmee, who was using my hair as a shield to cover her face, and peeking at the two men in front of us.

"You kept his daughter away from him, Bella?" Jasper spoke for the first time with disbelief in his voice. Before I had a chance to respond, the entire Cullen family had caught up with is. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were surrounding me and my daughter.

"We should take this in the office before things get out of hand." Rosalie said.

We all followed Rosalie to the huge office that she shared with Alice to the back of the building. They looked at me. Before I could say anything, Esme knelt down to Nessie and spoke.

"What's your name sweetheart?" she asked. Nessie smiled and replied, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I named after my grandparents." Alice looked at her with tears in her eyes. "How old are you?" she asked. "Four. Mommy says I big girl now." Everyone laughed at her statement. Edward finally spoke after staring daggers at me the entire time.

"Can Bella and I have a few minutes please?" Edward asked his family. "Mommy, can I go with Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose? You said they family and family won't hurt me." Nessie said.

I smiled and nodded at my intelligent daughter as they took my little girl out of the room and left me and Edward alone. For ten minutes, Edward just stood there not saying anything. It was actually annoying. After five years, I know he had something to say, a lot to say.

"Edward, please say something." I said. "What the hell do you expect me to say, Bella?" he replied just as angrily as before. "I don't know. Scream. Shout. Something. Just don't stand there like a damn statue staring at me. This silence is killing me." I replied. "You want me to say something, yet you didn't say anything when you made the choice to leave me standing at the altar? You didn't say anything then. How do you think I felt when I found out that you left me instead of telling me that you didn't want to marry me? How do you think I feel now knowing that at the time you were pregnant with my child, Bella, and didn't think I deserved the right to know? How could you humiliate me and my family like that? How could you this to me, Bella? I'm angry. I'm shocked. Shit, I don't know what to feel. You took that away from me. You took my emotions away from me the day you decided that I was no longer good enough for you." Edward said. "You think I wanted to leave you, Edward? I had no choice. What about what I was going through? I was pregnant and you didn't want any kids. What the hell was I supposed to do? Marry you and then leave you or you leave me before the ink was even dry on the marriage license. Was I supposed to sit around and wait for Tanya to move in on the family that I have called my own since the third grade. I don't think so. I didn't want my daughter to suffer the way I did. I thought I was doing the right thing." I said as tears began to fall. "What does Tanya have to do with anything? This is all on you. You chose to leave me. That was your decision. Leave Tanya out of this." Edward replied.

I looked at Edward in shock. How could he think that I wanted to leave him? He wouldn't have started a relationship with Tanya, would he?

"Edward, have you been with Tanya since I left?" I asked uncertainly. "That is none of your business. I searched for you all these years, Bella, and waited for someone to tell me that they spotted you. I knew that you would show up one day. Jasper, Emmett, and I had to sit there and watch Alice and Rosalie run themselves ragged trying to find you. Alice had to get married without her best friend by her side last year. Alice and Rosalie were heartbroken that you left and didn't even say goodbye. How selfish is that, Bella? How could you do that to them?" Edward questioned. "I never meant to hurt Alice or Rosalie. Anyways, its too late. What's done is done. I have moved on and made a life for me and my daughter here, Edward. You have your life in New York. I'm happy with my life here in Los Angeles with Nessie." I replied. "Bella, we have a daughter together. We're gonna have to work this out." Edward said. "No, Edward. I have a daughter. You will not just walk into her life and think that you have any say. You only helped create her. This conversation is over." I said as I walked out the door. "Don't think that I won't fight you for custody, Bella! I will take you to court! She's my daughter too!" Edward yelled across the crowded floor.

I grabbed my daughter, who was dancing with Emmett and Carlisle and left the party, angry at myself for letting him see me get this upset. The truth was I was still in love with that bastard known as Edward Cullen. Hell, I still wore the gold promise ring that he gave me on my 16th birthday and the engagement ring that he proposed to me on my left hand. After putting Nessie to bed that night, it was the first night in years that I have cried myself to sleep over Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Tonight, for the first time in five years, I was unsure of what the future held for me and my daughter.


	7. Phone Call

A/N: I can't promise any steady updates right now but I will update as often as I can especially with finals coming up in a few weeks. Anyways, like I said before, the Twilight Saga does not belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just borrowing them to make my story come true. If you read, please review. I truly appreciate it. Now on with the story…

CHAPTER SIX

EPOV

What the hell was I thinking? Telling Bella that I was going to take her to court. I looked at Bella as she turned and practically ran to get away from me. If I wanted to scare, I deserve a medal because I completed that job with an Oscar performance. Yay me! Seriously, I have to work things out with her. I do plan on being a part of my daughter's life. I can't believe she kept her from me all these years. Didn't she think that I deserved to be given the choice to know that I had a kid out there. After five years of searching for the love of my life, I had finally found her and found out her secret. How could she keep me away from my daughter? How could she keep our daughter in the dark about me? How is it that nobody, not even Alice knew that she was pregnant? Granted, Bella knew how to keep a secret but she was never one of those girls to keep something important from somebody. I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett, who had his hands on my shoulder.

Emmett said sadly, "I take it that the conversation didn't go so well then." "What do you think? She practically ran out here just to get away from me." I replied back sarcastically. "Hey man, everything will work out fine. Now that you know where she is, you can keep tabs on her. She has to talk to you. You guys have a beautiful daughter together who can give me a run for my money in the joke department. She is one smart cookie. Bella did a good job." Emmett said smiley. "And you got all of that from ten minutes with her?" I questioned. "She knew who we were, Edward. She knew I was her uncle. Bella told her about us. She just didn't explain who you were."Emmett explained.

My daughter knew my whole family except for me. What kind of shit is that? How is it that Bella can explain to her who my parents, siblings, and in-laws were, but she couldn't take ten minutes to explain who I was to her, how important I am and will be in her life, that I'm her father. Having had a long night before it was even midnight, I told my family that I would see them later and left to go back to my hotel room. As I thought about everything that was said, I never saw the one person that I did not want to see at this moment standing in the middle of my room right now. I sighed and looked at Tanya, who had a big smile on her face.

Tanya looked at me and said, "Surprise baby!" "Tanya, what the hell are you doing here? I thought we discussed this at home that we needed some space." I said. "I know what we discussed, baby, but I just missed you so much." Tanya purred. I shuddered and took out my phone and dialed the number for a cab. "Hello?...Yes, may I please have a taxi to the Four Seasons Hotel going to LAX Airport?...Just one person please….Thank you…." I looked at the frown on Tanya face as I hung up the phone. "Edward, why are you calling a taxi?" she asked. "Tanya, you are going back to New York. I have some things to take care of and I don't need you here to distract me or mess things up. We will talk when I get back home next week and figure things out from there." I said. I was willing to tell Tanya anything just to get her to get out my room and out of Los Angeles before she was able to ruin anything that I would be able to make with Bella or my daughter. I always knew that Bella and Tanya never liked each other, but it wasn't even brought to my attention exactly how much hatred the girls had towards one another until Rose and Emmett's combined bachelorette parties.

*Flashback*

Rose and Emmett were getting married Sunday and we were all in the Hamptons for the weekend having a combined bachelor/bachelorette parties with our closest family and friends. I invited Tanya and her sister, Kate Denali, to come along because they were all going to be in the wedding, but there were some issues because I couldn't for the life of me understand why Bella and Tanya couldn't get along. I was waiting for Bella to come back from the restroom and she was taking too long. She had already been gone for about fifteen minutes when Riley came running in.

Riley said desperately, ""Edward, you guys need to come and separate Tanya and Bella. I think they're about to fight." "Shit." Rosalie exclaimed before we all jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Bella and Tanya were standing face to face arguing.

"He is never going to want you. You come here wearing your slutty clothes and thinking that is going to make him leave me. You're wrong. Edward likes his woman with class." Bella said proudly. "You? Class? Bitch, please. Everybody knows you slept with Edward just so his parents could pay for you to go to Dartmouth with him and now you think that he loves you. Hell, Jacob was the better option because you sure as hell are no good for Edward. I see right through you." Tanya replied back just as angrily.

Before anyone was able to move, Bella threw her glass of martini all over Tanya. "Damn, I just wasted a good glass of martini on a piece of trash. Oops!" Bella said innocently. Just as Emmett moved to stop them, the girls were fighting and Jasper and Emmett were trying to pull them apart as I went to grab Bella. My girl was a tiger when she was angry and so damn sexy that it was turning me on. Once they were broken apart, Tanya was screaming at Bella because apparently my girl had a nice right hook that Emmett taught her in high school that broke Tanya's nose. I wanted to laugh, but Jasper and Emmett beat me to the punch.

"Damn, B. I didn't know you had it in you." Jasper said. "Well, you know me. I gotta protect whats mines and she was about to invade in my territory." she said laughing.

*End of Flashback*

After that, Tanya and I didn't talk for months and she never showed up to Rosalie's wedding. Tanya and I ran into one another 2 years later when she accepted a position at the firm that I was working at. After walking Tanya down to the taxi, I walked back upstairs not really wanting to face reality. I walked in my room and went straight to the open window that overlooked the Los Angeles skyline. It was a beautiful sight but I could barely enjoy it because of my thoughts about Bella. It wasn't long before my phone began vibrating in my pocket. Before I even reached for it, I knew it was none other than Alice, probably angry that I didn't stay. Afterall, this was her and Rosalie's big grand opening for their new boutique and I practically ruined it with my issues. I picked up the phone after the third ring.

"Yes Alice?" I asked solemnly. "Edward, are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine. Just a little confused. I'm sorry about leaving so abruptly like that." I said. "Don't worry about it. We all saw what happened. We all saw her, Edward. She's changed and hiding more than she's let on. We all know that you still love her too and want a chance to know your daughter, but how are you supposed to get to know her when you don't live in Los Angeles? How are you supposed to get a chance to know her when you are still involved with Tanya?" she replied.

I contemplated what Alice said before I replied back. "I can't miss another minute of my daughter's life, Alice. I've missed too much already. It's not like there is anything serious going on between me and Tanya anyway. She is just convenient. Now that Bella is back, I am going to do everything that I can to get my family and I will find a place for us by the end of the weekend." I told her finally. "We're here for you, Edward. When the time is right, Rose and I will talk to Bella but after you and her have worked things out. That daughter of yours, Nessie, she is one amazing child. More like you than Bella and she even has your eyes, Edward." Alice tried to convince me. "This will take time, Alice. I don't even have her number or know where she lives. How am I supposed to get in touch with her?" I said. "I have her number. Apparently, she was the journalist that is supposed to get an exclusive interview with me and Rose from LA Mag. What a coincidence, right? Anyways, I'll text it to you. And Edward?" she told me. "Yes?" I replied. "Don't let her get away again. It's not about the two of you anymore and I'm sure that Nessie would love to have a family. You and Bella have to work together and put your differences aside." she pleaded with me. "I'll try my best not to let her run away again but we all know how stubborn we both are." I hopefully told her.

After hanging up with Alice, it wasn't long until a text came through. Good luck. 323-512-0008 Bella.-Alice. It wasn't long before I was sitting on the couch staring at the number that Alice gave me for Bella. I took a long swig of my drink before finally picking up the phone and dialing the number. It rang four times before her beautiful voice rang in my ears.

"Hello?" Bella answered. I swallowed before answering her.  
"Bella?" I said.  
"Edward, is that you?" she asked.  
"Yes, it is." I answered.  
"How the hell did you get my number, Edward?" she replied angrily.  
"We have some things to discuss." I tried to remain calm.  
"There is nothing to discuss, Edward. We ha…"she was beginning to say before I cut her off.  
"THE HELL IT IS, ISABELLA! YOU KEPT MY DAUGHTER FROM ME!" I yelled losing my temper.

Click

"Hello?...Hello?...Bella?" I asked desperately. Shit, she hung up on me. 


	8. Questions

**A/N: Sorry, it has taken so long to update. There has been alot going on with the holidays and finals coming up, but I am back now. The Twilight Saga does not belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just borrowing them to make my story come true. If you read, please review. I truly appreciate it. All mistakes are mine. Now on with the story….**

**Chapter Seven**

**BPOV**

I hung up on him. I couldn't believe that I hung up on him. Edward had a right to be angry, but I just couldn't deal with this tonight. He had to have gotten my number from Alice. Shit, the interview. I have to conduct the interview and have it in to Victoria and James in two days. How the hell am I gonna do that now that Edward is back? We can't even have a civilized conversation without one of us getting angry. My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of my cellphone. I looked at it and sighed. It was Edward again. I sent his call to voicemail and turned the phone off. I would have to get Zafrina to watch Nessie tomorrow as I conduct this interview with Alice and Rose. Knowing them, I better be prepared for the whole family to show up while I talk to the best friends that I had ever had. Turning my phone on the next morning, I noticed I had six voicemails all from Edward. I know that I would have to talk to him soon, but right now that wasn't gonna happen.

"Mommy?" Nessie asked from my doorway.

"Come on. Jump in, pumpkin." I said from the bed.

Nessie ran and jumped on the bed as she snuggled up against me.

"Mommy, is that man gonna take me away?" Nessie asked after she comfortable next to me.

"What man, Nessie?' I asked.

"The one that look like me. The one you said is my daddy.." Nessie replied.

"No baby. He's not going to take you away from your mommy. He just wants to get to know you better. Would you like that?" I said.

"Okay. Can I go play with the twins, now?" Nessie asked.

"Let's get you dressed and fed and then I can see what Zafrina is doing today and we'll see." I said.

"Okay." Nessie said before running back to her room.

Turning over to my bedside table, I grabbed my cellphone and dialed the familiar number that I knew by heart. After five years, she has never changed her number. After ringing three times, Alice picked up.

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"Alice, its Bella. I was wondering if we can go to lunch. Even though I really don't want to do this assignment, I still have to conduct the interview that I never did last night." I said.

"Of course. Rosalie and I can meet you at a small cafe right on the corner of Melrose Place. It'll be fun. Just like old times." she said.

"I'm not going shopping, Alice." I said sternly.

"Aw, come on Bella. I have four years of making up for my niece to do." Alice pleaded.

"You can shop for her, but not for me. Besides, the last thing I need is for you and your brother to be spoiling her." I said.

"Are you and Edward working things out?" Alice asked.

"I'll meet you at one, Alice." I replied ignoring her question and hanging up the phone quickly.

Now a few hours later, after dropping Nessie off with Zafrina, I was making my way through the doors of the tiny little Italian restaurant Alice texted me, Cecconi's. Sitting down and ordering, we made small talk until I asked to finish the interview. After the interview was over, Rosalie turned the conversation over to Edward.

"Rosalie, that is one subject I don't want to talk about.." I said for the hundredth time in the two hours we have been there.

"Bella, why can't you tell us what happened? You were so happy that day and then all of a sudden you vanish. It just doesn't make any sense." Rosalie said.

"I'm just not ready to talk about that just yet." I replied.

"Well, you're gonna have to get ready because Edward is not going to stay away for long. He wants a chance to know his daughter." Alice said.

"He will get that chance but not until we set some ground rules. I am not about to let my daughter get hurt because of the mistakes that her father made. Is Tanya still around?" I said.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other before looking at me.

"They have been dating for the past two years, but he refuses to commit to her." Alice explained.

"Yeah, I just bet he does. I'm gonna go. I have to pick Nessie up in a few hours and I have to turn this interview in. We'll catch up and I will talk to Edward, but if he or your family want to be apart of my daughter's life, I refuse to move back to New York. We have a life here and its gonna stay that way." I said sternly.

"Oh really" said a very familiar voice.

I turned around only to be met with angry emerald green eyes. It was Edward and he was ready for the confrontation that I have been avoiding on having for years even though I know it was gonna happen.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Bella?" Edward said.

Shit! How the hell do I get myself out of this now?.


End file.
